Obsession's Embrace
by KuraKitsune
Summary: This is just a oneshot about a little obsession between my favorite couple. KagKur InuYuYu. Last chapter up! Complete!
1. Obsession's Embrace

Hey, ya'll! I just wanted to let you all know that I am still alive, it's just that I've been having a pretty rough summer and have been depressed and a whole bunch of other mental crap that I don't feel like explaining. Just know that I will eventually update, but I just don't have the drive to do much of anything these days. I'll write later and update my stories. Oh, and just to let you know that first story I'm going to finish is Secrets In His Eyes. That is the one everyone wanted me to finish so I will do that one first.

Okay, this is probably a one-shot, I don't know. I hope you like it.

* * *

Obsession's Embrace

Chapter 1

Every day he watched the young girl travel the long hallways attending classes in her cute red and white uniform all the girls were required to wear, yet none had ever looked as good as she did. He was always watching her; the way her hips swung as she walked, the smooth, steady gait of her legs as they beat steadily against the concrete floors of the school. For five days straight, since her introduction into the school, he'd watched her, studied her, tried to make out just what it was that was so plainly different about her. There was just something in her eyes and her soul that seemed to call to him. So what was the problem?

She didn't even know he existed. They had no classes together what so ever and yet he made it a point to know her whole schedule so he could follow her from day to day. He knew people must have mentioned his name for he'd seen the girl giving the girls in his fan club weird looks from time to time. Interestingly enough she never seemed to date anyone, in fact she was like him in that she was some what of a loner. She kept well away from the boys even as he made it a point to direct their attention off her whenever he caught any of them approaching her. She always turned them down with indifference, yet it was always a polite response.

You may ask why this presented such a problem to one such as him. He was a kitsune, he could find any girl in a heart beat and yet he had trouble even approaching this girl. He knew what it was that held him back and it was the possibility of being rejected that kept him from at last talking to her. He didn't even know her name.

He sunk back into the shadows as the bell rang that day, standing just outside her classroom, listening to the sounds of laughing school mates exiting their rooms after the sound of the bell. He lifted his head just enough to peer his emerald eyes through his bangs, waiting for the girl to exit. He smelled her before he saw her, the sweet ambrosia of her honey making his body ache for things he knew only she could give him. A moment later and she exited the room, alone as always. She carried that little yellow backpack he was sure had seen better days and yet he wondered why she had yet to replace it. Maybe that bag held sentimental memories. Maybe someone had given it to her and she kept it as a memory...maybe even a lover.

His hands clenched and he moved forward to follow her as usual, making sure to keep his distance. It was just as well, no one really paid attention to him, save the girls in his fan club. Most of the guys were intimidated by him, for both his mind and his looks, which sometimes saddened him. The girls simply continued crowding around him like lost little puppies and he was their mother.

His eyes never once wavered off her swinging backside, full and round and oh so tempting. He wanted to touch her and taste her, smell the scent of her arousal as he pleasured her over and over again. He could feel a tightening in his pants and tried to control the growing urge to scoop her off her feet and carry her off somewhere. He never remembered wanting anything so badly, not even in his past life. All those meaningless treasures paled in comparison with this jewel, this woman who'd just recently stepped into his life. For the life of him, he couldn't even remember what it was like even six days ago. Now he spent his days and nights thinking of her and only her.

His eyes traveled over her backside, taking in the inky blackness of her hair as it lay near waist length, extending almost to her delectable backside. He'd always loved women with long hair...you might say it was one of his fetishes...and it just so happens that her hair was achingly beautiful. His mind played over just what he would do if he could just reach out and grab a fist full of her hair, pull her neck back and bare her neck where he would mark her as his mate.

His eyes flashed with restraint as he shook his head and once again reigned in the desire to have that little woman straining beneath him. He had come to the conclusion some days ago that if she hadn't noticed him by the weeks end then he would approach her and...and what? What exactly would he say to her? That he'd been watching her the whole week, practically stalking the poor woman. She could be disgusted, call him a freak, send him away. And even if she didn't reject him, there was still the matter of his kitsune side. He would have to tell her he was a demon and that could cause even more damage. Either way, he would get her name. That's all he would ask her. And if she still refused him...he would give up and never bother her again.

He noticed his little woman pick up the pace and mentally wondered where she was going. Normally she went straight home to her shrine. This time, she was heading towards a park he knew from experience to be quite beautiful. He knew because he was the one who maintained the plant life there, keeping the flowers and trees fresh and alive.

She was alone now, lost in her own world as her head was lowered and her black hair swayed with the breeze. He saw the long strands fall into her face, but she never once raised a hand to push the strands off her face. That's when he realized she was looking behind her. It was discreet, but he could plainly see the looks she kept casting through her hair. She knew he was there! He froze wondering if she would run away now or try to confront him. He grew confused when she simply turned back around, as if she were intending to ignore him.

He raised a red eyebrow and wondered about her strange reaction. She didn't appear to be afraid of him. She simply started walking again, keeping the same pace she as before. What was she doing? Was she allowing him to keep following her or did she just not care? Either way, he frowned, he was going to find out. By the end of today he was going to know just who this woman was, what her name was, and why she called to him so.

His head shot up when she began running! His jaw dropped, wondering what he should do. Should he chase her, keep up at a normal pace so as not to frighten her? He was still caught up in his thoughts when the girl flashed around the corner of a brick building only to dart back and throw a wink over her shoulder and then run out of view.

He stopped dead in his tracks, jaw falling open once more. She...she didn't! All at once Kurama's kitsune blood stirred in his veins and he found his feet picking up the pace. Soon he was running, lifting his nose to the air as he ran after her. He would catch her...and when he did, he wasn't ever going to let her go.

* * *

He was watching her again, the strange boy with the long red hair and those endless emerald eyes of his, two of the things that both lured her in and kept her at a distance. Most of the time, whenever she caught him staring his face was blank, and yet it was his eyes that always showed such fierce emotions. She'd never gotten close enough to see what exactly his eyes portrayed. Besides he could have any girl he wanted. Why would he want someone as plain as her when he had half the school at his finger tips already?

Of course, she knew who he was, everyone did. He was the school's heart throb, the one all the girls, including her, had a major crush on. It was no secret that everyone wanted the red headed boy, yet for some reason she was drawn to him for different reasons.

He was good looking, she knew that, but at the same time...it always felt like there was something deeper calling to her, attracting her. She'd felt his eyes on her almost from the instant she stepped onto the school yard.

At first she thought he might be one of those weird stalker guys, perhaps one like Hojo. But from the moment she first set eyes on him, she knew he was something she had never come across before. All those silly girls from school had eyes on him because he was beautiful and lusted over his body, not because they actually cared about him. But for some reason, she did, which was unusual. She didn't even know him or what he was like underneath those god-like looks and dreamy eyes. She didn't even trust too many people these days as she tended to stay well away from people in this era after returning through the well for the last time. She'd been so used to the demons and the sights and smells of the past that it was difficult for her to feel like she belonged in this world. And yet, if she didn't belong, then why did the well close on her and refuse to allow her passage back to the only place she felt she could call home?

At first it felt odd to have the boy following her everywhere she went, though she strangely felt safe in his presence. She'd felt the kitsune blood in him almost immediately, worried at first that he might attack her or attack people. But he never once tried to get close to her or cause any amount or trouble. It seems she was wrong after all. There really were demons left in this world.

She always wondered why he didn't just come out and talk to her. He obviously found something interesting about her or he wouldn't be trailing her so often...so why? He probably didn't even know her name.

It was much the same on this day, her fifth day in the new school and the day was officially over. She wasn't surprised to feel the boy's energy just outside the doorway of her class room, obviously waiting for her again. She walked slower, maintaining her pace, picking up her backpack and continuing on as if he weren't even there. As she walked, she felt his eyes burning into her backside and fought the urge to blush. Why was he studying her so intently? Did he like what he saw or something? The last thought really did make her blush, but she continued on as usual.

She headed on out of the school, enjoying the calm breeze that blew through her hair. She honestly loved her hair, even though it sometimes reminded her of Kikyo's. She knew her hair was much better anyway. It was a much better color, instead of that straight black. Her hair contained a slight bluish tint, much better than Kikyo's. Yes, Inuyasha was a fool. The cool strands fell on her face and she realized this was the perfect way to study the boy so intent on following her.

So instead of turning towards her home, she turned the opposite direction in favor of going to her favorite park. It always had such pretty flowers and she enjoyed walking through them. She glanced back and caught him looking at her. All at once her blue eyes met his emerald ones and it seemed an eternity until she forced herself to look away.

Was he ever going to approach her? Fine if that's the way he wanted it. He wanted to play games with her than she was going to show him what she could do. She took off running, almost laughing when she felt his confusion. She kept running until she was around a building. She stopped, waiting for him to catch up, and was surprised when he seemed to be staying in one place. She stuck her head out, met his eyes again, and stuck out her tongue. His eyes widened and she took off again. This time she could feel the challenge in the air and knew he'd picked up on her scent.

She laughed joyously. One way or another she would get her answers. And if he didn't come to her first, then she would have to make him come to her. After all he was the one watching her...right?

* * *

She led the boy deep into the park where she could safely hide herself in the thicket. She ran in all directions, backtracking and trying to make her trail less obvious. She darted behind a tree just as the panting red head ran into view. She watched as he ran around, tracing her exact scent around and around. He looked quite...silly, she supposed and so much different from the composed boy she knew him to be from school. At school he was aloof and tended to keep to himself. She noticed that at lunch he had sat at a table all by himself and always turned down invitations from the girls who asked to sit with him.

She found it kind of sad. She often times thought about going over and talking to him, but she'd been afraid he would turn her away like all the other girls. But now...seeing him so confused and playful, it brought a smile to her face. She leaned out from behind the tree, watching as he finally found the correct trail. His head turned towards her and she froze as she felt his assessing eyes trail over her body. He started walking towards her and she made no move to flee, though all senses were telling her to do so.

Her body refused to cooperate, so caught up in his eyes was she, that before she knew it he stood just inches from her. He stared at her, running his eyes over her face and she gulped, realizing a strange glint was brewing behind his eyes. He reached forward and she shrunk back against the bark of the tree, closing her eyes, hoping he wasn't about to attack her. She was stunned and her eyes flew open a second later when his hand tenderly reached forward and pushed a wayward lock of stray hair behind her shoulders.

"Who are you?" She heard him say and it was all she could do not to lean into the tempting fingers, just barely touching her jaw.

"My-my name is Kagome," she whispered softly.

He smiled. And it was wonderful. "Kagome," he murmured out loud, eyes staring off into space. His intense bedroom eyes heated even more as he stepped even closer. "So Ka-go-me, did you enjoy that?" he fairly purred.

"I, uh," she blushed and looked away and then tried to glare at him but in only ended up making her look like she were pouting. "Did you?"

She was stunned when he tilted his head to the side and smirked down at her. "Very much," he answered her.

"Why have you been following me?" She suddenly blurted out.

The boy's eyebrow rose. "Ah, so you have noticed me then?"

She couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Who wouldn't?"

"Then you know who I am already," he stated and she nodded timidly. "But you can call me Kurama?"

"Is that your demon name?" she asked, before she could hold back the words. He froze and she took the time to dart to the other side of the tree, back pressed up against it and facing away from him. Her arms were spread wide on the bark as she tried not to look at the tempting boy.

"How did you know that?" he finally asked after a few tense moments. "Ah, I don't know why I didn't notice it before. You have the powers of a priestess don't you?"

"Yes," she almost whimpered. "Are you going to kill me, demon?" She was afraid that he would kill her upon hearing she had priestess powers. She jumped when he darted out from behind the tree just as she was beginning to run and caught her around her waist.

"My name is Kurama, not demon," he whispered in her ear, pleased when she let out a little whimper and stopped her struggle to get free. He moved his head over to the other ear. "And no I don't want to kill you. I want to get to know you. For reasons unknown to me you call to me."

"Then why-." She stopped herself wondering how she could ask this.

"Why what?" he asked stilling his movements.

"Why haven't you just asked me out or something?" She asked bluntly, turning in his arms so she could face him and look into those beautiful eyes. "Why wait so long to even ask for my name? Why play such petty games when you could have just approached me normally instead of following in my foot steps everywhere I go?"

He stared into her eyes and brought his head down closer. "I don't know," he answered. "Fear, maybe."

"Fear?" she asked confused.

"Yes. Fear of rejection, disgust. How could I ever approach you when I'm not simply a human, but a demon?"

She understood and it was almost the same response she would have given had he asked why she didn't just approach him in return. "So now what do we do?" She couldn't help but ask. "I like you...a lot. I don't know how or why but for some reason I'm feeling the exact same things you seem to be experiencing."

"Well..." Kurama trailed off staring at her lips and Kagome saw his eyes darken with lust.

"Kurama..." she whispered just a few inches from his mouth.

"What?" he murmured drawing her tight against his body and lowering his head until his lips lay just a hairs width away from her own.

"Are you going to kiss me?" she asked, eyes drifting shut.

He smiled gently before replying, "yes."

Kagome sighed and her eyes closed all the way as she whispered a, "good," before his lips settled against hers in a wonderful moment of pure bliss.

* * *

Well, that's it...I think. I could posibly have an epilogue or some kind of ending to explain what happens next, but I don't have to. Anyway I hope you guys like it.

Ja ne

Kura-kun's-lovr


	2. Eternity

Okay, well here it is. You guys asked me for a second chapter and I have finally completed it. Please respond and tell me how it makes you feel.

Disclaimer: I will say it again, I don't own anything...except for me car.

* * *

Chapter 2

Eternity

There she was. Tall, long legged, every bit as beautiful as the day he'd first laid eyes on his pretty miko. His obsession, his love, his bride to be. She was walking towards him now, instead of away, body incased in a gorgeous white taffeta formal gown, legs moving steadily towards him, eyes glittering life diamonds from beneath the jewel encrusted veil. Kurama could see her beautiful smile which always filled his days with such warmth and happiness. She was smiling at him, laughter and love evident in her delicious blue eyes as she conveyed through her actions, just how much she loved him.

Since meeting Kagome and bringing her into his life, Kurama's life had changed for the better. He spent every waking hour with her, cherishing her and loving her. Even at night when he was fast asleep, still his thoughts were of her, of the beautiful raven haired girl who'd somehow snagged his heart and turned his life around. Even after all these years, he was still in love with her.

His little obsession from high school had grown immensely transforming his lust into love. He followed her like a lost puppy, never wanting to stray far away from her. His kitsune side was deeply in love with her, itching to possess her for all eternity, waiting for the day when he could finally claim her as is own. His human side adored her and wanted her as his wife, his life mate, his partner for life. He was just thankful that today was that day. He felt like he'd been waiting an eternity for this.

After this night, she would know what it means to be fully loved by a kitsune, as well as a man. It still astounded him how long he'd waited to possess her. Too many times they'd gotten so caught up in the heat of the moment that one or the other would put a stop to their heated and always passionate moments before they took it too far. They both wanted to wait, though more times than not it was Kurama who caught himself first. For once in his life, including his life as a former bandit, he wanted to do something right. He didn't want to just jump into bed with her, as much as he wanted her in his bed, like so many of his past meaningless one night stands. No, he wanted their joining to mean something...to both of them. Five years, five years he'd made them wait and after tonight there would be no more waiting.

Kurama's body quivered with excitement, lust, and, more importantly, love. She was almost there, within arms reach now, as her brother handed her off with a small knowing smile. Kurama couldn't help but stare at her before lifting her hand and gifting it with a gentle kiss that spoke volumes to those present. "I love you," he whispered in his ear, feeling her arm twine delicately with his and heard her answering reply.

"I love you, too."

He could feel her body trembling with nervousness and he smiled bending down to kiss her cheek through the thin material adorning her face, before leading her the rest of the way up the stairs to face the priest.

Kagome and Kurama shared one last look of love before turning to face the priest who was smiling gently at the young couple so obviously in love. "Dearly beloved..." the priest began and truthfully all Kurama could concentrate on was the warm feel of his love's body pressed softly against his side, the touch of skin as her hand brushed across his own. Wordlessly, he ran his fingers gently over her knuckles, squeezing gently. Her head turned to gaze at him softly and he caught the glint of happy tears gathering in Kagome's beautiful eyes.

"And so, Shuichi and Kagome have decided to write their own vows..." the priest continued. "Shuichi, turn to Kagome and recite your pledge of love and loyalty so that you may be bound forever under the grace of god."

Kurama turned to his bride, hand already itching to remove the veil holding him back from touching her baby soft skin. He opened his mouth and began to speak.

"Kagome," he began, clearing his throat as the emotion began to build. He took her hands, clutching them almost desperately in his own as if to convey through touch just what he wanted to say that could not be expressed through words. "From the first day I ever laid eyes on you, I knew that my prayers had been answered. I looked at you and saw, for the first time in my long life, my destiny. I saw a woman who I could fall in love with, settle down with, and raise children with. And when you looked at me with your beautiful innocent eyes, I knew; I knew I could easily fall in love with you. But...I was afraid, so afraid that you would turn away from me if you knew just how much you meant to me. And so I began following you, all the while never imagining that you would ever return my feelings. I told myself every day that I was a coward, that I should face my fears, or that I should just let you go. Yet, how could I let you go when all I wanted to do was hold onto you and never let you leave my arms."

Kagome's eyes were swimming with fresh tears as Kurama finished his vows. "I told myself that once I learned your name that I would be happy and if you rejected my feelings, I would never bother you again. And do you know what I found out, my love?"

Kagome shook her head slightly when Kurama paused and he smiled. "Your name is Kagome. You captured my heart and made me smile again. You are the other half to my soul. I would never have been happy with just your name, because I would be missing out on the most wonderful thing that has happened to me. Kagome, I love you and I want you to know that I will cherish you for the rest of my life."

Kurama gazed at her softly, rubbing away some of the fresh, happy tears wondering what she was going to say. He held his breath as she took a calm reassuring gasp of air and then began speaking her own vows to him...

* * *

Kagome was nervous standing behind the closed doors. Even with her brother by her side she was shaking like a leaf. It wasn't that she didn't want to do this, it was just that she had been waiting so long to become his wife, that it was taking a little long for it to sink in that it was finally happening. After tonight she was be Mrs. Kagome Minamino. She would belong to Kurama in all ways and he would be forever hers...well in about 30 minutes.

"You ready, Kags?" Her brother, Souta, asked and Kagome barely nodded, still standing at attention in front of the wide double doors. And then suddenly the doors opened and she heard the first sweet sounds of Canon in D begin to play on a grand piano. She watched as each of her bridesmaids, Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi, accompanied by Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Shuichi, Kurama's little step brother, took that long walk down the aisle. Across the way Rin, her matron of honor, gave her a wide, encouraging smile and all at once Kagome relaxed her body and smiled back at the demoness. Who would have thought the cold demon lord Sesshomaru would love his daughter enough to find a way to keep her with him for all eternity? Kagome thought amused. She watched as Rin, accompanied on the arm of an older Shippo, also began her own journey. And all at once the music swelled. Before she knew it her brother was offering her his arm and Kagome was finally making her way towards her handsome husband.

Her breath caught in her throat as she caught sight of the beautiful man, standing in front of the alter in all his glory. He was staring at her with such an expression of awe, that it automatically filled her with such pride and love. Her eyes ran over his face, hair, and body as he waited somewhat impatiently for her.

Good, Kami, but the man was gorgeous. Kurama was wearing a simple white suit, red hair pulled back slightly, although the bangs Kagome loved so much were left untouched and hanging low on his forehead, though not enough to hide his cat-like emerald eyes, directed only at her. He had a red rose boutonniere in his left pocket, his own making, of course. Her own bouquet was made of sweet smelling baby roses and baby's breath, also one of Kurama's designs. The roses would not die as they were all infused with Kurama's own energy to keep them alive.

She didn't realize she was holding her breath until Souta nudged her gently, smirking at her. She held back the sneer threatening to break through and instead concentrated on smiling at the emerald eyed boy who was currently staring at her like he wanted to devour her...just as much as she wanted to devour him.

Kagome could feel the blush spreading over her cheeks and caught sight of Kurama's cherry lips turning upward at the corners, no doubt he could smell what she was feeling. But, oh how much she wanted him. She'd been waiting for so long to belong to him and for him to belong to her. Part of her believed this was still just a dream, that she would wake up and find herself back in high school surrounded by nameless kids she could care less about. She still didn't really know how she'd managed to attract and keep this beautiful man's attention.

After all the years of abuse she'd taken from Inuyasha she still had a hard time believing people, much less a demon such as Kurama, could possibly find anything interesting about her. She'd even met Yoko, his breath taking silver half, and had immediately fallen in love with his ears. Kagome had been a bit surprised, though, that the silver kitsune had respected his counterpart's wishes to not bed her. Oh he still had ways of causing her blood to boil and her heart to pound outrageously fast, but he'd never once tried to push her too far; surprising really since he was a kitsune, a demon who thrived on sexual prowess and sensual comfort. Yoko liked to cuddle and wasn't afraid to show affection.

Kagome let out a soft chuckle, causing Souta by her side to startle a bit, as she pictured his long, limber body wrapped comfortably around his own, soft purrs escaping from deep within his chest as he held her to him. It amused her that a demon who could be so serious and cold at times could also become as soft as a kitten after just one touch or hug.

Kurama was a great conversationalist with a genius mind. He enjoyed learning about her travels and experiences and it surprised her that he could take everything in so calmly. He had found that aspect of her life incredibly interesting and to this day, he still was still coming up with questions to ask her. To say the least, her travels seemed a bit boring compared to Yoko's life and then beyond. At first he had been a bit reluctant to tell her of anything, his aloof nature always seeming to hold him back from telling her too much. She supposed he was trying to protect her from the truth and yet she had wanted to know everything. She hadn't pushed the issue at first, believing he just needed time to learn to trust her.

It wasn't until she'd witnessed a peculiar nightmare of his time and time again, that she finally asked him to explain. Much to her surprise Yoko had told her everything about growing up in Makai; learning to live on his own, forming his own band of thieves, betraying his comrade and then discovering he felt guilty for it many centuries later, meeting Kuronue and forming a very close bond, only to loose him a century later in a botched robbery, and also his own violent and blood escape into the body of Shuichi Minamino, who was still but a child in the womb.

Kagome had found herself crying for him, of the things he'd gone through, all the pain of living a life alone. At first Yoko had been afraid he'd said to much and Kagome had surprised them both by embracing him and telling him she loved him and that he would never be alone again. It was the first time anyone besides his human mother had told him he loved him. After that Yoko was hooked and soon after Kurama had asked her to marry him.

How she loved her kitsune. Of course she'd say yes. Who wouldn't? She was surprised he hadn't broken something when she'd practically mauled him. Of course he had proclaimed that she could jump him anytime she wanted.

Kurama never ceased to amaze her, always finding some way to sneak a compliment in when she wasn't expecting it. And he always found someway of touching her, a brief glide of his fingers across her cheek, the warm press of his face against her shoulder, the blazing of his lips upon her own. There was no doubt about it. She was positively in love with the ruby haired boy.

Kagome came back to herself when she realized he was standing directly in front of her and a little to the side. He was smiling that small smile that Kagome couldn't help but return. It was the same smile he'd showed the day they'd first spoken to each other and confessed their inner most secrets, the day he'd held her close, as if she were the most precious gift in the world, the day...of their first kiss.

She heard him whisper that he loved her and she whispered the words back to him as he took her hand, first kissing the knuckles and loosening some of her tension, and then leading her up the last few steps.

She barely heard the beginning of the priest's words, so wrapped up in staring at her love, was she.

She could have cried, actually she was crying, as she listened to his speech, loving the way he spoke so softly, as if no one else in the room existed except for her. Of course she would never know that to Kurama, there was no one else in the room but her. Staring up into those big, cat like eyes of his, all she wanted to do was kiss him and show him just how much she loved him. She felt a flash of panic when he finished his speech and looked at her expectantly. She gulped, nervous about confessing her deepest feelings to him in front of all these people. And then he smiled at her and she wasn't nervous anymore. She was in love with him and damn it she was going to tell him how she felt.

"Shuichi..." she began remembering to use his human name, since his mother and step family were present. Even after all these years Kurama still hadn't been able to tell his mother just what he was. And that was okay with Kagome. She knew one of Kurama's biggest fears was that his mother would reject him should she ever find out what he was. Of course she knew Shiori loved her son more than anything else in the world and knew that Kurama just needed time to face his fears. He would tell his mother one day, she knew. But until that day, she would respect his fears.

"You're my best friend, my love, my partner for life. I was afraid and in the dark for so long, believing that no one would or could love me. But you brought me to life, gave me hope, and taught me so much about life an love. I know that we'll continue to grow and learn together as we make our way through life. And I know that we will survive because we have each other. You are my mate...my soul mate and there is no one else in the world that I love as much as you. Thank you for loving me and showing me that there is light in this world and that I don't have to be afraid to step into it to know what life is all about. I love you and I will cherish you forever."

Kurama and Kagome continued gazing into each other's eyes, barely hearing when the priest ask for the rings, each lost in the loving caress of the other's eyes.

"You may kiss the bride..." The priest finished and Kurama pulled on Kagome's wrist causing her to tip over and fall into his embrace, not that she minded. She'd been waiting all day just to be held safe and protected in Kurama's arms.

Kagome realized Kurama was simply staring at her and wondered what was taking him so long to kiss her. "Kurama," she whispered aware that they were getting some strange looks from the audience.

"Yes?" Kurama asked, mouth dipping lower, blocking out the confused whispers satisfied with staring at his beautiful wife. He wordlessly lifted her veil and looked into her pure blue eyes.

"Aren't you going to kiss me?" Kagome's eyes were gentle and filled with love as Kurama smiled and answered her.

"Yes." Kagome was overcome by the sweetness of her husband and couldn't help but allow him to deepen the kiss and bring her closer to his pulsing body. When he finally whispered his head, Kagome was panting from suppressed need, before she realized they had quite the audience. She spun around and blushed, flushing even more when Yusuke began cat calling beside Kurama and their family cheered. She shot him a half glare while he simply returned her dangerous glance with a smug little smile of his own.

"What's wrong wife?" he teased as they made their way down the aisle, now joined as husband and wife. "Feeling a little bit flushed? Is this something maybe I can help you with?"

She shot him a mocking grin. "Maybe," she whispered, leaning close and sliding her tongue delicately along the pulse in his neck. "If you behave yourself."

She giggled when Kurama growled and pulled her close, whispering harshly in her ear, "I'll hold you to that later."

Kagome grinned up at him, pulling him down for another sweet kiss. "I love you," she whispered when she pulled away.

Kurama smiled and buried his head against her neck, pulling her close into a warm embrace. "I love you, too."

* * *

Well that is it. I am considering giving you guys a nice tender loving third chapter, but that is as far as it goes. And if I do write a third chapter it would be a lemon because I have nothing else to write about after that. Everything would be complete. But I won't do it unless you guys actually would like a third chapter. So please review and I'll think about writing a third chapter.

Ja ne

Kura-kun's-lovr


	3. Holding Out

Merry Christmas! Your present is me...well not me, but the completion of one of my stories.

Yep, this is it. This is the last chapter for this three-shot. There is a lemon in this chapter as I said there would be though it isn't too bad. It's actually very tame compared to the other lemons I write. There's a little bit of Yoko action as well, if anyone was wondering if he was going to be showing up any time. I hope you all sincerely liked this story. Please review, even if you have before. I want to know what you think of the ending and how you liked the lemon.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

* * *

Holding Out

Chapter 3

"Well…" Kagome started, staring timidly at the wooden door of her new home, glancing sideways at her husband's handsome visage. Seeing him standing there in his crisp white suit with his flaming red locks floating around his face like a halo, made him appear as if he was filled with angelic holiness. Currently his cat-like, emerald orbs were brimming with anticipation and excitement as he returned her heated stare with a seductive slide of his luscious mouth, causing a strange, nervous fluttering to arise deep in the pit of her stomach. "Here we are...mate," she whispered.

Yes, the butterflies were definitely getting to her now. It had been so easy earlier when all she could focus on was her family and friends. With Kurama by her side the entire night Kagome had truly felt on top of the world as she'd danced with him and stayed in his well-muscled arms the entire night. But now that she was alone with him, the only thing floating about in her mind was the way he was looking at her right now, as if he was undressing her with his eyes. In all the years of their courtship he had never been more desirable than he was right now.

She was so nervous. Her lips were trembling and her body was shaking with sheer anxiety. What was she to do now? Was he going to make her wait like he had in the limo, draw out the killer suspense until she was forced to take from him what she so willingly wanted?

She noticed the stiffening of Kurama's whole body as he turned all the way around to face her upon hearing the softly spoken endearment. His glorious eyes drew her in until all she could see was the look of burning passion lurking within. And the grin he shot her was filled with such promise that she had to hold back the shudder threatening to topple her over. His eyes were filled with such wickedness and such devotion. She could almost see the wanton thoughts hidden beneath his calm facade as his eyes twinkled knowingly. The concept of joining with Kurama in the fullest sense of the word was so frightening and yet oh so exhilarating, that she couldn't wait to have him one with her.

_Oh, kami, am I going to be sore tomorrow, _she thought in a daze and then grinned internally. _Not that I'll mind much._

Kurama smiled and leaned over to whisper against the shell of her delicate ear, "not yet. But after tonight…you will be." His lustful words were filled with an endearing quality and it caused a few shivers to travel deliciously up her spine at his softly spoken words. Kurama allowed the silence to overwhelm her, heightening the tension surrounding them, drawing in a pleased breath as he smelled her sweet arousal. He just loved putting her on edge. It shot a tiny thrill of delight deep into his soul, knowing that he was the only one who knew how to play with her this way, to turn her on and to make her think of all the possibilities that came along with being his mate. It was a way of putting her off balance so she wouldn't know what was coming next. Kagome hated that. That's why he loved it so much.

She let out a squeak of surprise when he pulled her into his arms and backed her slowly against the door frame before she had the chance to flee his wicked grasp. He heard her whimper as his hands came up to embrace her face lovingly, fisting a gentle hand in the loose curls framing her face. "Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?" He whispered to her, darting to the side and nibbling softly on the shell of her ear. Her alabaster wedding dress gleamed in the moonlight and all Kurama could think about was how her skin would look against the crisp satin sheets of their massive king-sized bed.

He could practically feel the smile that glided across her face and reveled in the telltale sign of contentment in her voice as she relaxed her body against his taller frame. "Just about every five minutes," she answered leaning back to smile at him impishly. "But one more time couldn't hurt." He met her eyes and leaned his forehead against her own, allowing himself to take in her scent and admire the only woman who would truly hold his heart.

Gently, he placed a sweet kiss upon her lips sighing with pleasure when she relaxed even more, practically molding herself to his entire physique, completely allowing her body to melt into his. They stood there lost in each other for a few stolen moments before he finally drew back and stared into her pretty eyes. How, he loved her eyes. For it was _her _eyes that had ensnared his heart. It was _her _eyes that had turned his world up side down and made it better than he ever dreamed it would be.

And it was _her_ eyes that had been begging him to take her all night, to truly make her his. For nearly five hours he'd had to watch as she'd danced with friends and laughed with family, all the while shooting him those long, seductive glances filled with such promises. She had been so discreet that no one had been able to catch on to what she was doing.

As they were cutting the cake, she'd allowed her thumb to ghost along his wrist, pulling his hand to her mouth and nibbling on the tips of his fingers when he fed her some of their rich, creamy cake. Her blue eyes had been twinkling merrily with laughter as she'd released his fingers and carried on as if she hadn't just wanted to pull him closer, as if she hadn't wanted to lick more icing off other desirable parts of his body.

And when they'd danced their first dance, Kagome had pulled him in close and whispered in his ear all the things she was going to do to him, to his body, and to his soul that night, although to everyone else it simply looked as if she were whispering sweet nothings to her new husband.

Oh, yes Kurama had heard her sweet nothings before, softly spoken whispers that she loved him and cherished him above anyone else in the world. But the words spoken on this night, those positively sinful words which flowed easily from her wicked mouth had not been designed to sooth or to comfort. No those words had caused his body to react all too well and he'd had to spend the majority of the night stationing her in front of his mid section, thus he totally embarrass himself in front of his family, not to mention his teammates who would have never let him live it down.

Yusuke, Kurama knew, had caught on very quickly and, 'as a good friend should', Yusuke informed him, kept up with the innuendos and strategically placed elbows all night. It was all Kurama could do not wring Yusuke's neck and then drag his pretty wife off to the nearest restroom and have his wicked way with her.

So as you can plainly tell, by the time the reception was over, our seriously repressed red headed demon thief was going out of his mind with the force of his lust. He had then proceeded to practically herd Kagome into their limo, telling the driver to speed it up and he'd double the fee.

Kurama had been so overwhelmed that he almost couldn't control his ever-growing lust and so decided that he was not going to touch his wife (AT ALL) until they reached their home located just a few miles from his mother's house. He didn't want to embarrass himself, plus he also wanted to see how long it took her to grow frustrated over his lack of attention.

He figured if she did touch him, he'd snap and it would all be over. He would take her in the limo, heedless of the driver. So he'd watched as she stared dreamily out the darkened window for the first half of the trip, a small peaceful smile on her face, as she gazed at the full moon and glowing stars. It hadn't taken very long before Kurama could sense his wife's underlying irritation and several times he had to stop himself from laughing at the growing pout on her pretty face. After a few more tense moments Kurama noticed her sneaking furtive glances beneath her sooty eyelashes at him every couple of seconds and knew that it wouldn't be long before she cracked.

He had, had to clench his hands into fists to stop himself from pouncing on her in the back of the limo. She'd looked so beautiful and princess-like, sitting so primly in her custom-made wedding gown. Nevertheless it would have been quite undignified to drag his wife into his lap and play with her in the back of the limo, much as the idea appealed to him in that moment. However, he was a kitsune who knew the art of a true seduction and would not disgrace himself from acting like a common dog.

She must have noticed his lop-sided smirk for as soon as she turned all the way to face him she smiled at him innocently, moving over just enough to place a soft kiss on his temple, and then darted back to her seat, eyes sparkling when he growled slightly and forced his hands away from her tempting body.

And so it was _her_ eyes that were staring up at him with such innocence and love.

She wanted to be taken, made his mate in all matters of the word, and yet her body was practically vibrating with nervousness. _Perhaps I should find a way to relax her a bit, _Kurama mused to himself while staring down at her soft, doe eyes. She was staring up at him hungrily, body trembling with suppressed need and desire and he had to fight himself not to take her against the door. He didn't think she'd appreciate it much…at least not on their wedding night. Maybe later...when neighbors weren't around. He didn't care much for prying eyes, especially ones that would look upon _his _mate with lust in their eyes. But he sighed and held himself back, simply holding her close and allowing the softness of her body to mold with his own hard body.

Suddenly she grinned, apparently losing all trace of nervousness, boldly placing an arm around his neck and clutching him to her tightly as if he would suddenly disappear from her arms like some kind of bittersweet dream. "Well aren't you going to carry me in?" She asked reaching behind her with one arm and expertly opening the door with a smooth twist of her delicate wrist.

"Of course," Kurama teased stoically, bowing deeply before picking her up in his arms like she weighed nothing. She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck as he stepped through the threshold, throwing on a light switch as they entered their abode.

"Thank you, kind sir," Kagome replied in a royal manner, blinking her lashes coyly. "How ever should I repay you?"

Kurama placed his wife gently on her feet, kissing her quickly and then releasing her. "I can think of a few ways," he called over his shoulder as he shut the door with a soft thud and locked it. He turned to her with a look that nearly froze all the blood in Kagome's body. All at once Kagome was taken aback to the first day he'd cornered her in the park, a strong sense of déjà vu overwhelming her senses.

And suddenly she grinned, tossing him a wink, before darting of into the house and disappearing around a corner. She peaked her head around the edge of the wall, cackling when she noticed the stunned look on his slightly devilish face. She stuck out her tongue. "Catch me if you can." And with a flash of white and black, his newly wed wife was gone.

* * *

It took only seconds for Kurama's befuddled mind to clear of his stupefied look.

He chuckled evilly and began walking steadily in her apparent direction, not bothering to use his senses, besides that of scent, to track his playful wife. He hummed mysteriously under his breath and whistled an unknown tune as he picked up his wife's aroused scent, passion immediately clouding his face as he picked up the pace.

All too soon his pace slowed tremendously. He wanted this night to last. And her scent was laced with amusement, love, passion, and lust as he ambled along drawing out the suspense and heightening her enjoyment.

He found the door to their bedroom and wordlessly stood outside, listening for any sounds. Already he could hear soft panting coming from within and his head immediately came up with the image of her panting beneath him as he drove her time and time again over the edge of insanity. He heard a soft giggle and opened the door silently, eyes traveling over to the covers on their large king size bed. Interestingly enough her dress had somehow found its way to the floor, followed by several other garments Kurama had previously not been aware of. _Inari, how many layers do women need? _Still, that was less for him to take off, much as he would love to be the one stripping her.

Kurama continued further into the room every once in awhile growling playfully as he stalked over to the bed where his giggling wife lay squirming underneath the covers. "Oh where, oh where, could my Kagome be?" Kurama's voice had dropped a few octaves and Kagome fought not scream when he pounced and landed on top of her.

She let out a breath of air as he pulled back the covers and threw them to the floor, eyes widening with arousal when he spotted her attire. Kagome was sporting a pure white teddy, complete with the garter and leggings. Her hair had fallen out of its intricate hold and it lay in rivers of pure silk around her body as she gazed into his eyes, hoping he liked his surprise. Kurama hadn't realized he was gawking until he realized his Kagome was calling him sweetly. "Kurama," she whispered. "Are you all right? Do you not like it?"

Kurama's eyes snapped up and he growled viciously. "Do I not like it?" He very nearly screamed. He lay across her, crushing her into the cool mattress and running his hands up her exposed sides. "Kagome, do you realize that 'like' is a huge understatement to what I'm feeling at the moment?" And all at once Kagome felt his arousal, nudging insistently into her belly and she blushed at his heated words. Kurama was hard, harder than she'd ever felt him before. Kurama gentled his words a bit and caressed her face. "Kagome, you're the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, an angel couldn't hold a candle to your beauty."

Kagome's eyes fogged over with passion and her arms came up to embrace the all-but-burning boy. His skin felt on fire and his eyes were lit with hunger…hunger for her and only her. She couldn't help but to drag him down and kiss him soundly on the mouth, drawing a ragged groan from within his chest cavity.

His hand came up and boldly began tracing along the contours of her lacy bra, tracing the delicate skin beneath the satin garment and drawing a gasp of delight from her mouth. "Kagome," he groaned lifting his head and burying it in her sweet-scented neck, tracing the arch of her neck with his tongue and feeling her pulse beating rapidly beneath his touch.

"No fair," Kagome whined moments later, realizing Kurama still had yet to undress. She began tugging at his clothes and Kurama was helpless to do anything but aid her trembling hands. In no time at all, Kurama's tux had somehow disappeared, leaving a smirking kitsune lounging in only his boxers.

"There," she grinned up at him. "Now the odds are even."

Kurama smirked like a Cheshire car. "Not yet they aren't," he murmured in her ear, nibbling a bit and drawing forth a gasping moan. "But they will be." Kurama kissed her again, hard and deep this time, thrusting his tongue against the sealed barrier that kept him from exploring the riches of her mouth. She opened instantly upon feeling his insistent tongue, moaning deeply as his tongue swept into her cavity and carried her away into a sea of hazy lust.

_Kami, he tastes good, _Kagome thought dreamily. He tasted like chocolate and almonds and Champaign. It was an altogether glorious combination and she wanted to stay like this forever. Kagome tore her mouth away as a hand began traveling southwards, mouth following in its wake as he chuckled darkly against her soft, supple flesh. "Do you like my touch, my love?" He whispered against her baby soft skin, tongue leaving behind a cool, damp feeling as his lips slipped beneath white satin and found the rosy peak of her breast. Kurama's left hand reached back and released the clasps, tearing away the top half of her teddy, causing his mate to gasp in surprise.

She didn't have much time to recover for Kurama was now devouring her breasts with teeth, lips, and tongue, heating her blood even more and causing a fine sheen of sweat to layer across her body. She felt his hair moving against her abdomen sending shivers coursing through her hot body. The wet slide of his tongue licking the very tip of her breast caused her eyes to fly open and she let out a loud wail.

He nibbled lightly on her skin, soothing the slight sting away with his tongue. "You never answered me, Ka-go-me," he drawled out her name. "Don't you like when I touch you like this? Don't you like what my kiss can do to you? Does it make you burn for me?"

Her eyes fluttered open and she realized she didn't remembered closing them. "Oh, kami yes," she whimpered when he pinched her. He chuckled again, amused at her broken response, and continued his exploration further down, Kagome's hands urging his head closer to the one spot she wanted him to touch more than anything.

She didn't have long to wait for she screamed and nearly came off the bed when he tentatively dragged his tongue across the tiny slit of her lower regions. Kurama moaned and wanted to hear her scream again, so he increased the smooth glide of his talented tongue, nibbling on the little cleft of skin, causing her to grow increasingly wetter. She tasted so good and so pure; like honey and silk. "Oh, Kami, Kurama that feels so good," she groaned hands tugging at his gleaming hair and trying to force his head as deep as it could go. And all at once the taunt spring that had been building up for what seemed an eternity, burst loose as Kurama gave her, her very first orgasm.

It was a mind numbing, earth-shattering experience that left Kagome so lost in her euphoria she hardly noticed when her husband removed the last few vestiges of their clothing and moved steadily up her body. Kagome came back to herself when she felt a very insistent piece of his anatomy nudging at her lower walls. Her eyes fluttered open to find him gazing down at her with a soft, loving expression. His eyes were filled with such love and splendor that she almost wanted to cry. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss across her sweaty brow. "I love you," he whispered. "Are you ready?"

She nodded and moved her legs higher on his waist begging him without words to complete her, to make her his mate forever. She could feel every thick inch of him as he slid slowly into her until he was seated just before her barrier. She was gasping now at the fullness and could only imagine what it would be like to be one with her mate. Before she could even draw in her next breath Kurama surged forward, breaking her barrier and causing Kagome to scream out at the painful pleasure.

It was unlike any feeling she'd ever felt before. The emotional and physical pleasure over rid the slight tearing sensation and Kagome was lost in a sea of passion, love, and lust as Kurama drew back and slide home even deeper. "You...all right?" Kurama panted, a fine sheet of sweat building on his flushed forehead as he gaze down at her sweetly.

She opened her tear-filled eyes, nodding without words and clutching him to her, letting him know how much she loved and wanted him. "Y-yes," she whispered. "Please..." She trailed off, unable to find the words to tell him what she wanted. But Kurama was already moving, increasing the steady glide of his erection as he pulled in and out experimentally until he found just the right angle to make her get the most pleasure.

His movements quickened and he leaned down kissing his wife on her liquid lips, tongue mocking the way his hips were rolling into her own. Kurama groaned at the velvety glove he'd slipped into, as she tightened around his thick shaft. She felt so hot and tight surrounding him in her velvet heat and he was hard pressed not to pound the daylights out of her. It had been so long since he'd been with anyone this way, not since his demon existence at least, and he knew he wouldn't be able to last long...at least not the first time.

Kagome's nails clutched at his shoulders as Kurama tried to hold back so as not to hurt her. "K-Kurama," she gasped upon noticing how tense his shoulders were and how arched his back had become. His movements slowed and he opened his emerald-gold-rimmed eyes, bringing her legs even further up so they could lock around his waist. The movement caused their bodies to slide together even more and both let out gasps at the complete fulfillment. "Let go," Kagome suddenly whispered.

"Wh-what?" Kurama groaned back, eyes beginning to turn more gold than green. Kagome noticed the silver appearing in his hair and knew the kitsune was very close to transforming into his true form.

"Let go," she whispered again, releasing her hold on his shoulders so slide her fingers through his slick, drooping hair. "You don't have to be afraid to hurt me. Let yourself go."

It was too much for the proud demon to take. Kagome's soft words and even softer body that clenched so boldly around him, caused his eyes to flash and his hair to transform as he reverted back into his true form. When he pulled away, it was not the same red haired man that Kagome married, but the cold, ruthless version of his true self. Only he was not glaring at her as he would his enemies. Instead Kagome was swept away by the total abandon in the beautiful kitsune's eyes as they gazed down at her with a look no one would believe could ever come from such a deadly demon.

Kagome lay beneath him as their bodies stayed entwined and Yoko's hand came up to trace along the ridge of her arched neck, lovingly trailing his deadly, taloned fingers through her rich ebony strands. His face was expressionless as he gazed at her and Kagome remained unafraid of him. She'd seen him before and knew that this was just Kurama's true form, always hidden beneath Shuichi's softer exterior.

Yoko was a bit worried when his mate remained stiff and still. It was true that he did love her. The feelings of Kurama came from both the human and the demon as Kurama felt whatever they felt. And it was Yoko who had noticed her delicious scent so long ago, though it was from behind Shuichi's eyes that they'd studied her and plotted to make her their own. Kurama had only to lay eyes upon her once before he was determined to claim the fiery female as his own.

Kagome must have noticed his sudden anxiety for she smiled at him and reached up to rub a hand through his silver tresses and soft ears, giggling when his head fell a bit to land on her stomach, a rumbling purr escaping before he could stop himself. "I do love you," she whispered, surprised when he jerked against her. She'd said it before, but never had he seen such passion and conviction in her eyes before. "I'm not afraid of you." She shifted her hips a bit, reminding him that they were in the middle of something.

She was taken aback when he lifted his head and grinned seductively, eyes flashing a molten gold as his hands ran down her sides to grasp her hips and pull them flush against his own loins. "If I had any idea you would be this beautiful in my bed, I would have taken you long ago," he whispered, pulling out in one, delicious stroke and gliding in, causing her to gasp at the motion. His furry ears brushed against her neck as he continued his smooth steady strokes while whispering in her ear. "Had I met you back in the Makai, I would have taken one look at you and claimed you as mine. You would have been my female, my mate to protect, the mother of my kits." He drew away and sat her up a bit, rocking her against him, staring deeply into her cloudy, passion-filled eyes. "And now that you are here with me, I can only promise that you will still be my female, my mate, and the mother of my kits. It doesn't matter that I take a human form in this life. What matters now is that you continue to be happy with me for the rest of our lives."

Kagome's eyes widened at the dedication. This was the first time she'd ever heard such talk come from his mouth. Oh, it wasn't the first time he'd used that tone before or tried to seduce her with his words, but this time it was the words itself that turned her on. Her blood heated and Kagome was lost as they were moving together in a frenzy of heat and ecstasy. Their bodies strained against each other, moving in time to the same beat, as Yoko's silver hair cocooned their heated bodies.

"I love you, I love you, I love you," Kagome repeated the phrase over and over again, the whispered mantra bringing Yoko closer to his release. Kagome's sharp nails dug into his back as his eyes bled red and he pushed himself harder and faster to bring his woman to completion. All of a sudden, his world exploded in a flash of color as he bit into her neck, releasing his seed into her womb. Kagome climaxed along with him, screaming his name as loud as she could, not even bothering to complain when his arms gave way and he collapsed onto her chest.

"I love you," he whispered, releasing her neck, using his tongue to seal the tiny wounds which were already forming the tattoo of his mark. A red rose appeared seemingly out of nowhere, the green stem as green as Kurama's eyes. Kagome's eyes drifted open after a few dazed moments to find Kurama in his normal form, smiling down at her. His head lowered and his lips descended to kiss her once again, this time staying locked together as both bodies began moving of their own accord.

This time, their courtship remained slow and unhurried as they entwined their hands and moved in perfect harmony. And when it was all over and Kagome lay asleep, draped across her mate's cooling skin, Kurama continued to watch her adoringly. He fell asleep that night still dreaming about the woman who had captured his interest so long ago, his mind continuing to replay their first meeting over and over again until he was sure that had he given up that day and walked away from her, he would have lived a sad and lonely existence. He was only grateful that he had listened to his heart and not his head, for it had granted him the key to his future.

His key; Kagome.

The lock; her eyes.

* * *

And that's it. I really hadn't intended on bringing Yoko into the lemon, but that's just the way it worked out and I'm sure none of you are complaining. Well, sad to say, this story is finished. There will be no more updated for this story. I hope you all had a wonderful time reading it, as I had writing it.

Ja ne

Kura

P.s. This update is dedicated to my friend KageOtome for her support of me and all my stories. You're the best, woman!


End file.
